Miles Morales (Earth-1610)
' Miles Gonzalo Morales' is the second Spider-Man of Earth-1610. After Norman Osborn was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. and publicly revealed as the Green Goblin and nearly two months before Peter Parker's death, a thief broke into the abandoned Osborn Industries. Unbeknownst to the thief, a spider genetically enhanced with the Oz Formula crawled into his bag. Miles, a young kid from Brooklyn, visited his Uncle Aaron against his parents' wishes due to his uncle's criminal past after being awarded the final spot in a charter school lottery. At his uncle's apartment, Miles was bitten by the Oz-enhanced spider, which emerged from Aaron's bag, and Miles discovered that he had received superhuman abilities. Upon revealing his powers to his best friend, Ganke Lee, both concluded that Miles had powers similar to those of Spider-Man. However, Miles reacted negatively and decided to leave heroism to the actual Spider-Man. Months later, Spider-Man died saving his family from Osborn. Having arrived late to the scene, Miles was struck with grief at not helping Peter Parker before his demise, so he decided to follow Parker's philosophy of "with great power comes great responsibility" and to continue Parker's legacy. Powers and Abilities Powers Spider Physiology: Spider-Man gained the proportionate abilities of a spider after being bitten by a spider which had been genetically modified with the Oz Formula. *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength, making him capable of lifting at least 10 tons. His physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump a height of several stories in a single bound. He has to pull his punches and kicks back, otherwise his blows would prove fatal to normal humans. Like Peter Parker, in times of great duress, he sometimes displays far greater feats of strength. During the events of Secret Empire, after watching Black Widow's murder, Spider-Man shattered Captain America's shield with a single punch. Even though the shiel dwas in no way as durable as Captain America's class vibranium shield, it was still extremely durable. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man possesses the proportionate speed of a spider. Therefore, he can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' His body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is also more resistant to impact forces than most humans. He can withstand great impacts, such as being thrown through a plate-glass window, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. He has been shown of showing little or no discomfort when he had a wooden stick and a beer mug broken against him. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance, flexibility, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic-level gymnast. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' He possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 20 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his Spider-Sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack. *'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man can cling to any surface using just his fingertips and feet. The extent to how much pressure he can stick to walls is thus far unknown, except that he can handle lifting his own weight. *'Spider-Sense:' When danger is present, Spider-Man feels a buzzing sensation in his head as a sort of early warning system, allowing him to react accordingly. His Spider-Sense offers him near complete awareness of his surroundings, and in conjunction with his enhanced reflexes, allows him to instinctively dodge or counter nearly all attacks. His Spider-Sense seems to be greatly enhanced compared to that of Peter Parker. This suggests that Spider-Man's ability may be borderline precognitive, as opposed to only warning of immediate danger, as he has sensed danger to others and alterations to reality. *'Bio-Electrokinesis:' Spider-Man possesses control over the natural electricity that his body produces. He is capable of utilizing this electricity for offensive purposes. **'Venom Blast:' He can send a bio-electric shock to his enemies or destroy technology by releasing a small spark of electricity from his hands. After the initial spark, moments later the enemy will be electrocuted. It seems that there are varying degrees to this ability, as some opponents have been simply dazed while others have been completely incapacitated. It also seems more effective on people with genetic alterations, such as the Green Goblin and Venom. This power provides a great advantage as Spider-Man can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. ***'Mega Venom Blast:' His most recently discovered ability is the ability to release powerful bursts of energy. After first using it, Spider-Man was left exhausted. This blast was powerful enough to destroy much of the Hydra laboratory he was being held in. This ability can be triggered in times of extreme stress or focus on Spider-Man's part, as he consciously activated it in his escape from Black Cat. ***'Venom Punch:' Spider-Man can enhance the power of his punches by infusing his fists with bio-electricity. **'Energy Thread Generation:' He can produce threads of bio-electricity from his hands. These spinnerets carry the same tensile prehensility of his web fluid, allowing him to swing from place to place or yank and flail around his opponents. He can also send a debilitating electric shock through these webs, disrupting nervous systems like his venom blasts do. *'Spider Camouflage:' Spider-Man can blend his skin and clothing into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Spider-Man is able to regenerate his injuries at a much faster rate than normal humans can. This was first displayed when the original spider bite that gave him his powers turned from "huge and gross looking" to a dot within 10 minutes. *'Immortality (''allegedly):' Norman Osborn mentioned that immortality is a side-effect of the Oz Formula. Because Spider-Man's body was altered by the Oz Formula, he may also have such power. Abilities '''Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Despite not having any training in combat, Spider-Man's Spider-Sense and reflexes make him a capable melee fighter. He has studied Peter Parker's moves in combat by watching old footage of his past battles to improve his own combat skills. Equipment Web-Shooters: Originally created and used by Peter Parker, May Reilly gave Peter's web-shooters to Miles. Over a year later, Miles was given an updated pair by S.H.I.E.L.D. Relatives *Gloria Morales (maternal grandmother) *Jefferson Davis (father) *Rio Morales (mother) *Aaron Davis (paternal uncle) Affiliation Category:Characters Category:Earth-1610 Characters Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Spider Physiology Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Leaping Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Wall-Crawling Category:Danger Sense Category:Electrokinesis Category:Precognition Category:Energy Constructs Category:Camouflage Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Immortality Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Babysitters Club (Earth-616) Category:Champions (Earth-616) Category:Spider-Army (Multiverse) Category:Warriors of the Great Web (Earth-001) Category:Red Room (Secret Empire) (Earth-616) Category:Underground (Secret Empire) (Earth-616) Category:Avengers (Earth-616) Category:Champions (Earth-TRN562) Category:Avengers Academy (Earth-TRN562) Category:Young Ultimates (Earth-1610) Category:Web-Warriors (Earth-13) Category:Superior Spider-Army (Earth-TRN588) Category:Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate (Earth-1610) Category:Ultimates (Earth-1610)